Forgotten Spirit
by Aya Rose
Summary: Sometimes, change happens so quickly, you never notice what you've forgoten.


I don't own Beyblade. If I did, stuff like this would happen more. ^.^ No, I only read a spoiler on the end of V Force, so you might not want to read it, and the characters involved may be OOC, and I'm sorry. But this concept won't go away on it's own.  
  
~o0o~  
  
The sun is a bit hot today, making each step I take through the streets progressively more and more cruel. On one hand, it's wonderful to be in Hong Kong again, but after leaving twice before, I don't know how the elders will react to my returning again.  
  
Even worse, how she will react.  
  
She took very well to bladeing, I would say even more then Lee did. But she's really never wanted to be a leader. Only to play the game.  
  
"So, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
I look up to see Mariah's yellow eyes glaring at me from the empty alleyway. Even with all her cat like features, she's always acted like just like one too. Always taking more joy from stalking her prey then anything else. But this time, she's lost me. "What do you mean?" This time she looks angry enough to kill.  
  
"I'm sure you're very proud of your tie." She starts pulling out her pink launcher, the same she had over a year ago, hands ready to send her beyblade at me "Would you like mommy to kiss your boo-boo, or should I just take Driger now?"  
  
"What do you mean!? No ones taking Driger anywhere!?" My hand is already on my launcher, whipping it into place, still staring her in the eyes, waiting for her to make the first move.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. You don't deserve him any more." The fact we've launched doesn't seem to matter, the clank of our blades as they hit the pavement, the sound of metal clanging against metal. "You've gone soft. All this magna core, super weight B-S. What happened to the skill of the game, the oneness of bladeing?"  
  
My blade is faster then hers. More maneuverable then hers. There's no way she can win. "Driger! Vulcan Power Claw!" No need to hold back. I'd be too ashamed to admit I'm afraid of her at this point. But then I notice the way her eyes are glowing, the same soft pink as her blade.  
  
Normally, that would end it. Normally anyone with even a less then top of the line blade would have been defeated. "Galix, Scratch." I don't see her blade move, as Driger's golden shoulder bursts open, what seems like blood spraying out. "You have forgotten so much. Driger isn't a tool. Some toy you can modify at will. Some creature that you control." She shivers as she speaks, her eyes glowing more as her blade spins faster, reacting to and almost feeding off her anger.  
  
This can't be happening, Driger is already limping, and she just keeps getting stronger. "This... this... Driger! Use your Claw again!" Driger claws forward again, leaping at her blade.  
  
She doesn't even respond, her shimmering pink beast leaping from her blade, slashing my bit beast with it's small claws, pushing Driger back with even more wounds. "Driger came back from the dead for you, and this is what you do to him. Throw him in some foreign lady's toy so you can get a few more RPMS? Dress him up in pretty colors because that's what everybody else is doing?"  
  
Her beast sits hunched over, waiting to pounce, so I pull Driger back as well, waiting for her again, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"That launcher, that blade. Do you think Driger wants to be in all that fancy crap?" Her blade glows one last time, a pink streak across the ground as I hear a sickening crack. Both of our beasts are gone now, but her blade is still spinning. Another part of my mind falls to it's knees, picking up the two halves of Driger V2. Seeing with dull eyes my pride shattered.  
  
She picks up her blade, smirking down at me. "You're just lucky I found you before Lee did."  
  
Under normal circumstances, I'd think her smile was so cute too.  
  
~  
  
I wanted to see if I could write a battle scene, and work off some hatred for BB:V Force at the same time. ^.^ 


End file.
